Injustice" Episode 6-3
by ClareBearStare
Summary: Dawn and Spike summon an archangel to bring Buffy back, but everyone gets more than they bargained for when they realize the true meaning of injustice and the price of setting things right.


BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
  
"Injustice" Episode 6-3  
  
GILES O.C.  
  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Clip from "They Come Back Wrong." The minions are standing around Glory's grave, chanting.  
  
MINIONS  
  
Osiris, giver of darkness, taker of  
  
life, God of Gods - accept our  
  
offering. Bone, flesh, breath -  
  
yours, eternally.  
  
Cut to Glory emerging from her grave, examining herself with disgust.  
  
GLORY  
  
Huh, I'm alive. And, I'm so disgusting!  
  
Cut to Glory back in her flat after she'd cleaned up, throwing a hairbrush against the wall lacking the usual strength she had as a god. She turns to her minions.  
  
GLORY  
  
Okay. I'm only going to ask this one time,  
  
And one of you had better answer me.  
  
What's wrong with me?  
  
Cut to a bit later in the ep, after Glory had morphed into Ben. He chucks a jar of nail polish against the wall angrily, which shatters and makes a dent in the wall. He looks at the minions with anger and confusion.  
  
MINION #3  
  
(Fiddles nervously.) It would appear, that you have  
  
acquired our Great Ones, um, Godly qualities,  
  
while she, acquired your, more human qualities  
  
A clip from "Father Knows Best." Spike is at Buffy's grave, setting down a fresh rose next to several dying ones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
And I miss you somethin' terrible,  
  
like bloody meat during lent in England. (Sniffs.)  
  
I'm immortal, Buffy. But I ca  
  
go on without you near me. I love you. Will all my heart, and if I had a soul,  
  
I'd love you will all that too.  
  
Cut to Spike and Dawn, sitting in Spike's crypt. They're reading from a book.  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Reading.)  
  
It is said that in times of great injustice, one should summon  
  
an archangel. These deity's obligations are to correct the imbalance  
  
and right the wrongs done in the situation you call them for .  
  
(Hands the book back to Dawn.)  
  
Study this. When you're ready bring it back and we'll see what  
  
We can do.  
  
INT. Giles' house. Dawn is sitting with Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya in the living room, and Giles is in the kitchen wearing a chef's hat. A timer goes off and Giles puts on an over mitt and opens the oven, taking out a freshly baked pie. He sets it on the table.  
  
GILES  
  
Pie's done! Everyone dig in!  
  
XANDER  
  
(Looks at Giles oddly.)  
  
Dig in?  
  
GILES  
  
(Tilts his head.)  
  
I'm trying. I do after all need to communicate with Dawn  
  
on some sort of common ground. (Smiles.)  
  
Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara get up off the couch and head towards the pie, but Dawn stays put, looking angry.  
  
GILES  
  
(Looks towards Dawn.)  
  
Dawn? Pie?  
  
DAWN  
  
No thanks.  
  
  
  
TARA  
  
(Turns towards Dawn.)  
  
You really should, it's apple!  
  
DAWN  
  
How come you didn't invite Spike?  
  
XANDER  
  
I don't think the undead has the same appreciation  
  
for the taste of apple pie, Dawnster.  
  
DAWN  
  
He should be here too. It's my celebration.  
  
ANYA  
  
And Giles! He gained a pretty new daughter as of this morning!  
  
DAWN  
  
(Lowers her eyes.)  
  
Buffy should be here too.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
BUFFY OPENER  
  
EXT. The graveyard. Spike is sitting on a gravestone puffing off of a cigarette in silence. After a few moments, he squints, and a strange mist in seen about fifteen feet in front of him. His eyes then widen and he drops his smoke, hopping off of the grave. The mist slowly dissolves, and the silhouette of a slender girl is revealed. The mist continues to dissolve, and standing perfectly still with her eyes closed, stands Buffy. Spike's jaw falls.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Buffy?  
  
Buffy slowly opens her eyes and scans her surroundings. She is wearing a white silk nighty, and her skin is shiny and damp presumably from the mist. Her hair hangs lifeless and damp clinging to her neck and shoulders. Her eyes begin to focus on Spike. Without saying a word, she reaches a foot forward as if re-discovering how to walk, and puts pressure on it. She brings another foot forward and slowly makes her way to the shocked and fearful Spike.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Whispers hoarsely.) Buffy?  
  
BUFFY  
  
It's me, Spike.  
  
Spike continues to look at her with wide eyes, as if simply unable to comprehend the reality of the situation. Buffy softly smiles and leans forward, her eyes half closed as if in a trance.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I came back. I came back for you.  
  
Still in shock, Spike reaches out to touch her shoulder lightly, just to make sure she wasn't just a figment of his imagination. He smiled with exasperated relief when he actually touched something solid, and her eyes drift towards where his hand delicately sits. She leans her head to the side, and very slowly as if afraid he would break her, he raises his palm to rest it on her cheek.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Buffy, I missed you. God I missed you so much.  
  
BUFFY  
  
I couldn't leave you. I could never leave you.  
  
Suddenly Buffy's eyes jut open with fearful alarm and Spike leapt back as if he had caught fire. Buffy reached out for him, but a fraction of a second before she could she disappeared. A desperate agonized look flashed across Spike's face.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Buffy! NO! Don't leave me again! Don't-  
  
INT. Spike's crypt. Spike sits up in bed with a jolt.  
  
SPIKE  
  
-leave me!  
  
Spike looks around, his face stretched with pain and agony at the realization that it was only a dream. Buffy had never come back. He had not touched her. He had not really heard her voice. None of it had been real. A knock on Spike's door makes him jump again, and he throws his sheet off as another look of hopefulness crosses his face. Maybe the dream had been a warning, maybe Buffy was somehow magically on the other end of that door. Spike rushed to it and flung it open.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Holds out a piece of apple pie.)  
  
I brought this for you.  
  
A disappointed and somber look takes over Spike's face.  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
I know it's not blood, but vampires can still eat right,  
  
Even though they don't need to?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Tries to regain his composure.)  
  
Yeah. We can still eat.  
  
Spike takes the pie, and Dawn walks in the crypt and sets down her bag. She looks at Spike as if she were expecting something. Spike grabs the fork and forces a bite of pie into his mouth.  
  
DAWN  
  
I brought them.  
  
Spike gives her a blank look.  
  
DAWN  
  
The books. About archangels. There's lot of cool stuff  
  
In them, talks about how to call on one, what they're like.  
  
They don't sound evil at all. And, I think we can mange it.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sighs, running his fingers through his tousled hair.)  
  
Show me.  
  
Dawn reaches into her back and pulls out a few books, opening them to folded down pages. Spike grabs one of her hand and looks it over.  
  
SPIKE  
  
I don't know much about this stuff, but it doesn't sound too  
  
Hard. What about the rest? What exactly are we getting ourselves into?  
  
Dawn grabs the book out of Spike's hand and gives him another. He begins to look that one over as Dawn sits down.  
  
DAWN  
  
In this one it talks about their duties and obligations.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Reading.)  
  
Says here that they exist very much in the gray area.  
  
DAWN  
  
Yeah. That means they won't be judgmental,  
  
(Pauses.) Especially to Giles.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Takes another bite of his pie.)  
  
Maybe. But there might be more to it than that.  
  
DAWN  
  
What do you mean?  
  
SPIKE  
  
Everyone has a price for their services, Little bit.  
  
And with any kind of deity, can't imagine their price is a whole lot of fun.  
  
DAWN  
  
No, it didn't say anything about them expecting something from us  
  
In return for their um, services.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Might not be something they want from us. Might be something  
  
They want to do for themselves.  
  
DAWN  
  
It's an archangel, Spike. Angel. That means good. We're not  
  
Asking a demon for help! And, it's Buffy.  
  
(Begins to look desperate.) We have to try, Spike.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sets his half-eaten pie down.)  
  
I know, Little bit. And we will. Just want to make sure we know  
  
What we're getting into. That's all.  
  
DAWN  
  
I can steal the supplies from Giles' magic shop. Then all we need-  
  
Dawn pauses to page through another book, while Spike continues to read from the one in his hand.  
  
DAWN  
  
-is an item, (Pauses.) Oh. 'From all parties involved.'  
  
What's that mean?  
  
  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sighs.) Means, we need something of Buffy's, but we also need  
  
something of Ben's. (Pauses.) Or of Glory's. Not quite sure.  
  
Let me take care of that one.  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
When do you, want to do it?  
  
SPIKE  
  
Says here to work the spell on a waxing moon. It'll be still waxing for the  
  
Next three nights.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Suddenly looks afraid.)  
  
Maybe we should wait.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Getting cold feet?  
  
DAWN  
  
No! (Takes a deep breath.)  
  
No, I want to do this.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Alright. Tomorrow we gather the supplies.  
  
The next night, we call the archangel. Deal?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Holds her head up high, closing her book.)  
  
Deal.  
  
SPIKE  
  
You'd best be headin' back now. Don't want anyone missin' you.  
  
They find out what we're up to, I'll be in an ashtray and you'll be  
  
Grounded.  
  
DAWN  
  
I'm gone.  
  
Dawn takes the book from Spike and stuffs it back in her bag along with the others.  
  
DAWN  
  
I'll be here at sundown, day after tomorrow.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Lights a smoke.)  
  
I'll be ready.  
  
Dawn stares at Spike for a moment with a quizzical look.  
  
  
  
DAWN  
  
You really do love her, don't you?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sighs.) With all my heart, Niblet.  
  
Dawn smiles weakly, then flips her hair and hoists her bag on her shoulders. She heads out the door and it slams shut. Spike watches her the entire time with a mixture of sympathy and hope. All he could think about was Buffy. Getting her back. Holding her. Making her believe in his love for her. And this time, if he had a second chance, he wouldn't waist it.  
  
INT. The tower site. The minions have apparently all vacated it, and it was dank and abandoned. The quiet is unnerving, as if it was a set-up for a nasty, noisy surprise. A crunch is suddenly heard, and Spike comes into view. The look on his face is emotionless, as if he was desperately trying to hold onto his composure. His eyes scanned the room where Glory had kept Dawn until she was taken to the tower with precision. He stepped forward again.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Mutters.) Got to be something.  
  
Spike walks over to the dusty vanity and scans it, his eyes twinkling as he sees a barrette. He picks it up, examining it.  
  
SPIKE  
  
This ought to work, dumb Lopsided.  
  
Spike pockets the barrette and hurries out, as if the place itself was a poison to his heart.  
  
INT. Xander's apartment. He and Anya are eating Chinese takeout. Xander slurps a noodle and looks up.  
  
XANDER  
  
What do you think? Twinkies for dessert?  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(Frowns.) I for one would prefer a fortune cookie.  
  
It's tradition.  
  
XANDER  
  
Those things are so not true.  
  
I got one a few months ago that said  
  
'You will succeed in your dream.'  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(Tilts her head.) So?  
  
XANDER  
  
So my dream is be on "Who Wants to be a Millionaire" and win.  
  
ANYA  
  
It could happen.  
  
(Pauses.)  
  
What did they make as an alternative to wine?  
  
XANDER  
  
Uh, non-alcoholic wine?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Frowns.) You're right. Twinkies it is.  
  
Xander gets up and rummages through the takeout boxes, producing two fortune cookies. He hands one to Anya, who eagerly opens it.  
  
ANYA  
  
Oo! I'm so exited!  
  
Anya cracks the fortune cookie open and pulls out the piece of paper, reading it. Her innocent child-like excitement fades away and is replaced with a look of worry. Xander eyes her quizzically.  
  
XANDER  
  
An? What's wrong?  
  
Anya's face starts to go white, and she slowly reaches her hand out. Xander snatches the little fortune from her and reads it.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Squinting.) 'Your inner-demon will surface again due to an unexpected visitor.'  
  
ANYA  
  
Inner-demon. Xander, it said DEMON!  
  
XANDER  
  
An, it's a fortune cookie. It doesn't know about you being an  
  
Ex-demon. It's metaphoric.  
  
ANYA  
  
Unexpected visitor. Xander.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Hugs Anya.) Hey. Nothing's going to happen to you.  
  
Everything's going to be fine.  
  
Xander tilts his head and holds Anya's hand, playing with her engagement ring.  
  
XANDER  
  
We're going to get married. And we're going to live a long,  
  
Happy life. And nothing's going to get in the way of that. Okay?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Frowns, but then forces a smile.)  
  
Yes. We shall have a happy life. With kids at our ankles.  
  
Until they get old. And we get old. And wrinkly.  
  
And then we'll die.  
  
XANDER  
  
But we'll die together. And happy.  
  
Anya tilts her head, looking at Xander for a moment, then shoves the broken pieces of the fortune cookies into her mouth and munches away.  
  
INT. Ben and Glory's apartment. Glory is looking through Cosmo, staring intently at a particular page. She has a puzzled look on her face.  
  
GLORY  
  
Since when did the Slay-runt become a model?  
  
The minions looked at each other puzzled and Glory held up the magazine featuring a Maybeline add with Sarah Michelle Gellar.  
  
MINION #1  
  
No Your most Excellent Soft One, that's not the Slayer  
  
Just a skinny blond who resembles her.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
(Peers at the add again.)  
  
Looks like her to me. Ugh! Why does get  
  
Everything? What makes that dumb human so  
  
Pathetically special?  
  
MINION #1  
  
I don't know, Great one!  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
(Narrows eyes.)  
  
You're not supposed to agree with me!  
  
You're supposed to say "No something-or-other,  
  
I assure you she's Dead, like all dumb humans should be!"  
  
MINION #1  
  
(Straightens up, clearing his throat.)  
  
No, your most s-  
  
GLORY  
  
Shut up.  
  
MINION #1  
  
Yes, You're most Creamy-  
  
GLORY  
  
UGH! SHUT UP! My head, it's doing that ouch-y thing again!  
  
MINION #1  
  
Would you like some more pills?  
  
GLORY  
  
No. Those don't work. Remember?  
  
MINION #1  
  
Yes, Great One. I am exceedingly sorry.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Rubs her forehead.)  
  
Not as sorry as you would be if I had my normal strength.  
  
The minion grins foolishly, and Glory chucks the magazine at him. He ducks, but too late as the magazine conks his head.  
  
GLORY  
  
Get me food.  
  
MINION #1  
  
What do you desire?  
  
GLORY  
  
I don't CARE! Get. Me. Food. Now!  
  
The minion scurries off and Glory grunts, then suddenly grips her head.  
  
GLORY  
  
O crap!  
  
Glory morphs into Ben. The minion that was originally going to get Glory some food stops in his tracks and turns around, his eyes widening in fear and surprised.  
  
MINION #1  
  
Master Ben!  
  
Ben blinks and looks down at the light pink dress Glory was wearing. His eyes narrow in anger and the Minion instinctively backs up. Ben sighs, and hops off of Glory's bed.  
  
BEN  
  
Go get me a beer, scab.  
  
The minion nods furiously and scurries off again. Ben goes into his little room and comes out in a pair of sweat pants and a sweat shirt. He glances around the room in disgust.  
  
BEN  
  
Okay. Things around here, are going to change.  
  
The minions glanced at each other, uncertain and slightly apprehensive.  
  
BEN  
  
First things first. I'm redecorating. All this girly crap  
  
is out of here.  
  
Ben runs over to the curtains and tears them down, tossing them in the corner.  
  
MINION #2  
  
But Master Ben, Glorificus-  
  
BEN  
  
GLORY! And, she can't do anything to me. She can't even  
  
Hurt you anymore! (Laughs wryly.) She bossed me around for  
  
Twenty five years. Now it's my turn.  
  
INT. Spike's crypt. He's just finishing a smoke, and he puts it out as a knock is heard at the door. Sighing, he gets up to open it and Dawn walks in, looking around.  
  
DAWN  
  
Did you get it?  
  
Spike reaches into his pocket and pulls out Glory's barrette. Dawn smiles with a mixture of relief and nervousness, stepping forward to examine it.  
  
DAWN  
  
And, something of Buffy's? (Looks down.)  
  
Spike points to the chair, where Buffy's blue cashmere sweater was draped. Dawn nods.  
  
DAWN  
  
Good. I, have everything else. Where, do you want to do it?  
  
SPIKE  
  
Ouside, Niblet. Not doing a spell in this place.  
  
Dawn nods and turns around, and the two head outside and begin walking through the graveyard. Spike points to an open patch of grass behind the graveyard.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Over there.  
  
Dawn and Spike head over there, and stop. Dawn looks around nervously and Spike raises a brow.  
  
SPIKE  
  
You sure you want to do this?  
  
DAWN  
  
Yes. I'm sure.  
  
Dawn kneels down and unzips her bag, taking out a few books, and some various magical items.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Steal those from the magic shop?  
  
DAWN  
  
(Beams.) Yep.  
  
(Looks at Spike.) Kneel down.  
  
Spike kneels down and looks to Dawn for instructions on what to do. Dawn reaches for a jar of sand and uncaps the lid. Standing up, she takes the sand and begins to pour it in a circle around them. She then puts the empty jar out side the circle and sets the candles on the grass, lighting them.  
  
DAWN  
  
Okay. Put the sweater and the barrette on either side of the candles.  
  
Spike obliges, and watches as Dawn pulls out the last item she had in her bag; a little double-edged knife. Spike's eyes widened.  
  
SPIKE  
  
What are you doing with that, Niblet?  
  
DAWN  
  
It's just a ritual knife. No cutting or, (Pauses.) bleeding.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sighs with relief.) Oh, good. Was gonna say, I don't  
  
think we need any more of your blood.  
  
Dawn shoots her gaze over at Spike, who's slightly amused smirk quickly faded.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Sorry, Little Bit.  
  
DAWN  
  
It's okay.  
  
Dawn looks away and grabs one of the books, opening it to a folded down page. She hands it to Spike.  
  
DAWN  
  
You have to say the words.  
  
I have to, do the rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Clears his throat, taking a deep breath he didn't need.)  
  
Giver of light, prevailed over darkness, bless us with a messenger  
  
Who will even the score.  
  
Tish nueve' et te domine.  
  
We cry to you.  
  
As Spike starts to read the Latin, Dawn raises the ritual knife point-first in the air directly above the candles.  
  
SPIKE  
  
We cry to you for the Injustice.  
  
Tish nueve' et te domine.  
  
Bless us with a messenger.  
  
Dawn lowered the blade and touched it to the barrette, then the sweater. She then plunges the knife into the ground in-between the candles and blows them out softly. Everything goes black.  
  
  
  
EXT. In an alley near the bronze. Everything is quiet, and suddenly a cat jumps out of a dumpster and scurries into the night. Silence follows the kitty's departure for a few moments, then all of the sudden a flash of bright white light is seen, and someone is huddled in a ball. The girl slowly stands up. She's very pale and small-framed, with long dark-brown hair and wearing a white dress. Her big blue eyes scan her surroundings. She slowly rises to her bare feet.  
  
WONDER  
  
Hm. Now, where am I supposed to go?  
  
(Looks up at the sky, as if expecting it to answer her.)  
  
INT. Giles is in his kitchen, washing dishes. He has an annoyed look on his face. The phone rings, and Giles quickly wipes his hands on a hanging towel and rushes to pick up the receiver.  
  
GILES  
  
Hallo?  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
Hey Giles it's me.  
  
GILES  
  
(Adjusting the receiver.)  
  
Willow. I was just going to call, seems Dawn has  
  
Scampered off again, is she with you?  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
No, in fact I was just going to ask you if you wanted me  
  
And Tara to take her somewhere, like a movie?  
  
GILES  
  
You could if she were here, but as soon as she does arrive  
  
Back, she's got homework to finish.  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
I bet she's glad for summer.  
  
GILES  
  
(Frowning.) I'm not sure if all that free time will be good for her.  
  
It seems that she's okay as long as she's able to keep her mind busy.  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
That's true.  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
And I need to have a talk with her about running off  
  
Without telling me where she is. This town simply isn't safe..  
  
(Trails off.)  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
Yeah. I think the new rule should be Dawn, not walking anywhere  
  
By herself at night.  
  
GILES  
  
I quite agree.  
  
Could you call Xander and see if Dawn's over there?  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
Yeah. She might be with Spike too.  
  
GILES  
  
(Rolls eyes.) I'm not sure I like that.  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
Well, he does make good at protecting her.  
  
GILES  
  
That's true.  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
I'll call you if I find Dawn.  
  
GILES  
  
Thank you Willow.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Bye.  
  
GILES  
  
Bye.  
  
Giles hands up the phone, and a few seconds later Dawn slowly opens the door and tiptoes inside. Giles puts his hands on his hips.  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn!  
  
DAWN  
  
(Cringes.) Oh um, hi?  
  
GILES  
  
Where were you?  
  
DAWN  
  
Just, out..  
  
GILES  
  
Out where?  
  
DAWN  
  
Um, I went to Spikes..  
  
GILES  
  
(Sighs.)Firstly, when you scamper off you need to tell me where.  
  
Secondly, the year isn't over yet and you still have homework to do.  
  
Your grades aren't excellent and you don't want to catch yourself  
  
in serious trouble. Thirdly, you know better than most how  
  
unsafe Sunnydale is.  
  
DAWN  
  
I was just talking to Spike! And, he walked me home!  
  
He just didn't want to come inside!  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
(Rubs his temples.)  
  
Dawn, next time you need to let me know and ask my permission.  
  
DAWN  
  
(Rolls her eyes.) Fine.  
  
Shifting her backpack, Dawn stumbles upstairs. Giles watches her go and shakes his head softly.  
  
GILES  
  
(Mumbles.) For your own good.  
  
EXT. The Sunnydale main street. Wonder is walking down it with ultimate grace, her bare feet seeming to barely touch the surface as she glides forward. She's looking around at everything she passes with a child-like curiosity. Suddenly her grace is interrupted and she nearly falls over.  
  
WONDER  
  
What in the name of-  
  
Wonder looks down to see what she almost tripped over, and sees a kitty. She tilts her head with confusion.  
  
WONDER  
  
Well hello there. Who are you?  
  
The cat simply looks at her, swishing it's tail back and forth. Wonder puts her hands on her hips.  
  
WONDER  
  
What, you're not going to answer me?  
  
Don't you know what I am?  
  
The cat turns around and begins to walk off. Wonder looks angry for a moment, then her eyes light up with understanding.  
  
WONDER  
  
Oh, you don't talk! I'm supposed to follow you!  
  
Hehe, I get it!  
  
The cat walks off into the distance, and Wonder follows it regaining her grace and flow. Her eyes wander as she follows, taking in every detail of the earth that we all have known and been used to from birth like it was a new and exiting discovery. A car suddenly zooms by, and Wonder leaps to the side, her eyes bulging.  
  
WONDER  
  
Well, that was certainly rude! Doesn't anything earth-dwelling  
  
Know how to treat an angel? Humph!  
  
The cat stops and merely stares at her as if she were on drugs, then turns back around and continues on it's way. Wonder follows.  
  
INT. The next morning. The magic shop is dark except for the light shining through the corners of the curtains. The sound of key-rattling is heard, and the door swings open and Giles enters. He walks over to the counter looking half-awake, sets down a record-book, and then nearly jumps out of his skin.  
  
GILES  
  
Good god! You nearly scared me to death! Who are you,  
  
How did you get in here?  
  
Wonder is sitting on the side of the desk with her legs crossed, leaning back on her palms. She tilts her head and merely stares at Giles as if he was the crazy one.  
  
WONDER  
  
You, don't know who I am?  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
(Slowly moves his hand towards the phone.)  
  
No. I haven't the slightest idea.  
  
WONDER  
  
That's strange. I was told it was you and your friends  
  
That called me.  
  
GILES  
  
(Looks at her with fear.)  
  
Called you?  
  
WONDER  
  
(Rolls her eyes, annoyed with his ignorance.)  
  
A form of injustice was recently played out in your town.  
  
You apparently called on me to rectify it.  
  
GILES  
  
Injustice.(Trails off.)  
  
  
  
WONDER  
  
With your Slayer and the God! I wasn't called  
  
To tell you what you already know! My job is just to fix it!  
  
Recognition finally registers on Giles face, but instead of relief coming along with it, his brow creases with fear and worry.  
  
GILES  
  
Who called you? And what are you?  
  
WONDER  
  
(Shifts her weight with annoyance.)  
  
You called me, or one of your friends. And I'm an  
  
Archangel, earthy genius.  
  
GILES  
  
Are you the one who brought Glory back?  
  
WONDER  
  
(Shakes her head.) No.  
  
GILES  
  
I'm afraid I don't understand.  
  
  
  
WONDER  
  
(Sighs.) You know, I really wish mortals would think  
  
before they call on me. It's like they just assume, all  
  
my time is theirs! Now I don't want to be here forever, so gather  
  
your kindling and lets get things done.  
  
GILES  
  
What, are you planning to do?  
  
WONDER  
  
I refuse to say another word until whoever called me arrives  
  
And can help fill you in. Filling you in isn't in my job description.  
  
GILES  
  
And how do I know this isn't a trap?  
  
WONDER  
  
I don't have the patience for your insidious accusations.  
  
I am not one of your earthly goblins. I'm an angel and I've got a job  
  
To do, per Your request! So lets get going!  
  
Giles keeps a wary eye on Wonder as he carefully picks up the phone and begins to dial. After two and a half rings, Willow finally picks up.  
  
GILES  
  
Willow, it's me.  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
Giles..?  
  
GILES  
  
I need you and Tara to come down to the shop right away.  
  
And call Xander, get him and Anya here as well. It's important.  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
What's up?  
  
GILES  
  
I'll tell you all when you get here. Please hurry.  
  
Giles hangs up the phone, not daring to take his eyes away from Wonder still obviously not trusting her. But two witches were on their way, and he had full confidence in their abilities.  
  
INT. Xander's apartment. Him and Anya are totally zonked out, and the phone rings and Anya lazily reaches for the receiver.  
  
ANYA  
  
What? It's early.  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
Anya. Get Xander up and get over to the magic shop.  
  
Something's up.  
  
ANYA  
  
Is it Glory?  
  
WILLOW O.C.  
  
Giles wouldn't tell me over the phone, so I can't figure it's  
  
Good.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Frowns.) I'll get him up.  
  
Anya hangs up the phone and pokes Xander hard.  
  
ANYA  
  
Xander get up. Giles needs us.  
  
Xander groans and turns over, not awake enough to register Anya's urgency. Anya frowns and smacks him on the back.  
  
ANYA  
  
Get up! Giles needs us!  
  
Xander groggily turns over and looks at Anya pointedly.  
  
XANDER  
  
An, in case you didn't notice it's not time to get up yet.  
  
ANYA  
  
Didn't you hear me? We need to go see Giles, now!  
  
XANDER  
  
(Groaning, he gets out of bed and looks for his pants.)  
  
One thing after another, huh.  
  
Anya gets out of bed and also begins to fish for her day clothes. Both look over tired in mind, like nothing they were about to come across would possibly shock them anymore.  
  
INT. Dawn's junior high school. English class, they are having a class discussion.  
  
TEACHER  
  
So, who can tell me why Daphne didn't cast the spell  
  
To bring her mother back in this story you were all supposed to read for today?  
  
Kirsty raises her hand and the teacher's eyes fall to her.  
  
TEACHER  
  
Yes, Kirsty.  
  
KIRSTY  
  
Well she's not that dumb, she knew that if she did the natural order of  
  
Everything would be totally messed up.  
  
TEACHER  
  
What do you mean?  
  
KIRSTY  
  
Well, people die for a reason. If they're dead they're supposed to stay dead.  
  
An angry look flashes across Dawn's face, and she raises her hand. The teacher looks at her.  
  
TEACHER  
  
Yes, Dawn.  
  
DAWN  
  
I don't agree with that. At all. Not everyone dies because they're supposed  
  
to. And it's not fair, and it's not right. And if I were Daphne, I'd do anything  
  
in my power to bring her mother back.  
  
Silence follows for the next few moments and the entire class looks uneasy. They all knew that Dawn's mother had died earlier that year, and now her sister was dead as well.  
  
KIRSTY  
  
You can't bring back the dead. And anyone who tries is  
  
Only looking for some serious trouble, and they'll go to hell.  
  
Dawn's face flushes with pain, guilt and anger and in a rage she throws her chair back and grabs her bag, stalking out of class.  
  
TEACHER  
  
Dawn-  
  
Dawn was long gone out of class, and stomping down the hall. She gets to her locker and takes a deep breath, desperately trying to calm herself. She clenches her fists.  
  
DAWN  
  
I'll show you Kirsty. You'll be sorry you  
  
Ever said anything. Ever.  
  
INT. Back at the magic box, silence radiates throughout the store and Giles is still standing there staring at the very impatient-looking Wonder. The door bursts open and Willow and Tara hurry inside.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Giles what is it?  
  
Giles looks at Willow with a rush of relief and then back to Wonder. She crosses her arms along her chest.  
  
WONDER  
  
Did you call me here?  
  
TARA  
  
(Regarding Wonder, she gulps.)  
  
That's not a person.  
  
WILLOW  
  
(Narrows eyes.)  
  
Was she holding you hostage? I'll make her-  
  
GILES  
  
No, not hostage. She claims, that one of us sent for her.  
  
WONDER  
  
Ugh, we have to go through this again?  
  
Okay. Event. Your Slayer and the Hellgod. Both turned up dead.  
  
You guys called on me to readjust a few things.  
  
WILLOW  
  
What are you? Demon? Devil? We don't make deals.  
  
WONDER  
  
(Narrows eyes angrily.) How dare you call me a devil?  
  
I'm an archangel! Sent from on-high! And since I am here  
  
Per your request, I think I deserve a bit of respect!  
  
TARA  
  
What, are you supposed to do exactly?  
  
WONDER  
  
(Tosses her hair.) I'm supposed to fix things, silly!  
  
WILLOW  
  
Fix things how?  
  
WONDER  
  
That's what I get to figure out next.  
  
The door opens again and in walks a very tired looking Xander and Anya.  
  
ANYA  
  
What's the emergency?  
  
GILES  
  
(Sighs.) Anya, this is, (Pauses.)  
  
WONDER  
  
(Sighs.) Wonder. And I refuse to explain myself again. Someone else do it.  
  
GILES  
  
She claims she's an archangel, and that one or more of us sent for her  
  
to somehow right the wrongs done in the circumstances of Buffy's death.  
  
Xander and Anya exchange a look of 'Yeah, right,' and look at Wonder with suspicion and curiosity. Wonder's eyes suddenly dart all around the room.  
  
WONDER  
  
What, is the lighting bad in here? I know I'm rather pale but  
  
I can't look all that horrible!  
  
GILES  
  
(Turns to the others.) So none of you know anything about this?  
  
All four of them shake their heads dumbly.  
  
XANDER  
  
Wait a minute. (Pauses.) If she's telling the truth, I can only think of one  
  
Vampire that would be dumb enough to mess around with this kind of stuff.  
  
ANYA  
  
(Eyes Xander.) Spike.  
  
GILES  
  
(Sighs.) Yes, of coarse. Spike. This has his name staked all over it.  
  
The gang and Wonder do no see this, but peeking through the window listening in to all of this is the head of a scabby minion with a wide grin plastered upon his face. Then suddenly, he scurries off.  
  
INT. Glory's apartment. It appears as though she either just woke up or just morphed out from Ben. She is looking around at the damage done by Ben to her apartment in utter shock and horror.  
  
GLORY  
  
Ben did this?  
  
MINION #2  
  
I'm afraid so, Great One.  
  
GLORY  
  
Well why didn't you stop him?  
  
  
  
MINION #2  
  
With Ben's new strength Your Most Shiny One,  
  
We knew we were no match. (Hangs his head.)  
  
We are unworthy. We beg of you to kill us.  
  
Angrily Glory leaps forward to punch the minion in the face, but the impact was nothing compared to what it used to be and Glory barely manages to fling his head to the side. The brave little minion puts on a show though, trying to make it look like it was a tough punch for Glory's sake. Disgusted with herself, Glory turns her back to the minion.  
  
GLORY  
  
Why bother? Might as well just kill myself. (Pauses.)  
  
Hey, yeah. Where's a knife? Get me a knife!  
  
MINION #2  
  
Oh, no Great One! You must not do that!  
  
GLORY  
  
(Whirls around.)  
  
Why not? What do I have to live for? A GOD, reduced to not only  
  
The mortal world, but a human body! It's disgusting! I'm disgusting!  
  
And I don't want to live in myself! KNIFE, NOW!  
  
Right on time, the door bursts open and the minion we saw peeking through the window in the magic box rushes in.  
  
MINION #1  
  
Glorificus! Thank Hellgod! I have wonderful news!  
  
GLORY  
  
(Narrows her eyes suspiciously.)  
  
Good news? What kind of good news?  
  
MINION #1  
  
(All exited.)  
  
I was spying on the watcher and the witches,  
  
And they called forth an archangel I think to bring back their slayer!  
  
GLORY  
  
(Sighs slowly.) Archangel. Holy. Bringing back the Slayer.  
  
You have a seriously screwed up idea about what good news is!  
  
  
  
  
  
MINION #1  
  
No you most Soft one! An archangel cannot bring her back without  
  
Doing something nice for you as well! Such as, give you your godly powers back?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Raises an eyebrow.) Are you sure?  
  
MINION #1  
  
Yes. Archangels are very adamant about making things even  
  
On both sides. She must by her own law grant you things too!  
  
GLORY  
  
(Smiles.) Interesting. Go back. Spy. Get more information.  
  
When you have something concrete and useful to tell me, come back.  
  
MINION #1  
  
(Nods furiously.) Yes, O sweet smelling, Feminine one!  
  
The minion scurries out the door again, and Glory sits down on her bed and crosses her legs. She turns to the other minion.  
  
GLORY  
  
Fix everything! Find the curtains, the bath towels, and everything that  
  
Ben messed with and put it back in order. I want to see this place up  
  
to speed in an hour. Any more and I'll rip your head off. Got it?  
  
The minion nods furiously and scurries away to begin to put Glory's apartment back in order. She sighs and lies back, resting her head on her pillow and closing her eyes. She wouldn't open them again until they could see her apartment, the way she liked it.  
  
INT. Spike's crypt. Spike is relaxing in his chair, again staring at the mannequin head of 'Buffy.' He sighs.  
  
SPIKE  
  
If this spell works, Slayer, you'll come back to me..(Tilts his head.)  
  
A loud abrasive knock on the door startles Spike, and he nearly leaps out of his chair.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sarcastically.) Gee, I wonder who that could be.  
  
Spike gets up from his chair and stumbles without enthusiasm to the doorway, opening it. Giles bursts inside, with Willow and Anya behind him.  
  
GILES  
  
Just who in the bloody hell do you think you are?  
  
Tampering with forces beyond your comprehension  
  
Due to circumstances you're unable to handle!  
  
Do you have any idea what you've summoned down?  
  
There's an archangel sitting in my magic shop!  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Eyebrows rise.) She's really there? Here? Is she going to-  
  
(Pauses.)  
  
GILES  
  
(Seething with anger.)  
  
No matter how much you claim to have loved Buffy,  
  
The truth of the matter is you don't have a soul.  
  
You will never have the ability to differentiate between  
  
Right and wrong, and this clearly proves that it's true.  
  
This kind of power is not something to be tampered with.  
  
Now because of you, we've got a serious problem on our hands.  
  
Spike gets a far-off look on his face, as if he doesn't hear a single word they're saying. The only thing that seems to register to him was the fact that an archangel was now here, and that it most likely had the power to bring back Buffy. That was all Spike cared about.  
  
GILES  
  
As if we needed anyone else's lives in danger!  
  
SPIKE  
  
Look. If it's not meant to happen, it won't. I read up  
  
On this stuff!  
  
GILES  
  
O, you read up? Where would you possibly get the books  
  
To do that research, Spike?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Not ratting out Dawn.)  
  
I've got connections all around this town!  
  
GILES  
  
This is your problem, Spike. You're coming to the magic shop  
  
With us now. And you can deal with it.  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
But, it's daylight..  
  
Willow tosses Spike a blanket and glares at him. Spike gulps and picks it up, slowly wrapping it around himself.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(To Giles.)  
  
If I burst into flames, I'm holding you solely responsible.  
  
Giles, Willow and Anya ignore him, and walk out the door with Spike nervously tip-toeing behind.  
  
INT. Back in the magic shop with Wonder, Tara and Xander. An uneasy silence follows, and Wonder is still sitting on the desk looking fairly pale and very impatient.  
  
WONDER  
  
Won't they hurry up? I've got to figure out my game plan  
  
And do my job! And every second that I'm not doing  
  
My job is a second wasted!  
  
TARA  
  
I'm sure they'll be back soon.  
  
XANDER  
  
You know, I'm still not sure I buy all this.  
  
Archangels? It seems like no otherworldly thing  
  
Wants to help us out without some horrendous catch.  
  
WONDER  
  
(Eyes Xander with annoyance.)  
  
I'm not here to argue with mortals about my motives.  
  
I'm here to do a job. So I would greatly appreciate  
  
You either cooperating, or staying out of my way.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(Whispers in Tara's ear)  
  
See? At first it's all "I'm here to help." And then it  
  
Turns into "Get out of my way." I knew this was a bad idea!  
  
The door to the magic shop opens and Spike bolts in at warp speed, smoking under his blanket. Wonder looks towards him curiously, and Giles, Willow and Anya file in behind him. Giles looks over at Wonder.  
  
GILES  
  
(Points to Spike.)  
  
Here's the one who apparently summoned you.  
  
Still slightly smoking, Spike looks up with hopeful eyes and sheds his blanket. Wonder regards him, tilting her head.  
  
WONDER  
  
Why is your hair like that?  
  
SPIKE  
  
You the archangel?  
  
WONDER  
  
(Beams.) Finally! Some one knows who I am!  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Eyes her warily.)  
  
Yeah. So what's the stitch? You gonna help us out?  
  
WONDER  
  
(Tilts her head.)  
  
No. This has nothing directly to do with you. What I  
  
Will do, is help the situation and make it right.  
  
SPIKE  
  
All better, eh? And how are you gonna do that?  
  
WONDER  
  
(Eyes the crowd suspiciously.)  
  
Not everyone's here yet.  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sighs.) We don't necessarily need the little bit.  
  
WONDER  
  
Not talking about any little bit. Talking about the other one.  
  
The other one that I have to deal with in order to make  
  
Things right.  
  
  
  
XANDER  
  
(Nods slowly.)  
  
You mean Glory.  
  
WONDER  
  
The Hellgod. Yes.  
  
GILES  
  
If you plan on helping Glory, then get out. Unless you  
  
can send her home without any of this world or us  
  
being harmed in the proccess.  
  
WONDER  
  
I can't send her home. But I can't take pains to step around your  
  
Personal problems with her either. My job is to even the injustices  
  
Done to all. I will bring your Slayer back, make her reborn.  
  
But the Hellgod must get compensation as well.  
  
GILES  
  
No, she mustn't. Her minions have already taken it upon  
  
Themselves to grant her new life. Right now she's harmless,  
  
Well physically anyway. And I will not allow you anyone  
  
To endanger our lives any further!  
  
WONDER  
  
(Purses her lips in aggravation.)  
  
You have no authority or ability to understand the way it works, mortal.  
  
I will be the one to dictate and decide exactly how this all shall be laid out.  
  
The fairness of it all. I will allow you to be present, but only if you don't  
  
Interfere with my work.  
  
GILES  
  
(Fuming.) Get out.  
  
WONDER  
  
(Narrows her eyes.)  
  
Don't attempt to order me around, Mortal.  
  
And none of your lives will be in danger.  
  
GILES  
  
If you plan on helping Glory, we're all done for.  
  
WONDER  
  
NO. (Pauses, clearly frustrated.)  
  
Glory will have no ability to harm you or the Slayer.  
  
WILLOW  
  
We'll be the first ones she'll come after  
  
If you give her powers back!  
  
WONDER  
  
I really don't like having to repeat myself!  
  
Wonder hops off of the counter and eyes everyone with annoyed aggravation. Giles glares at her with seething hatred, while the rest merely eye her with apprehensive curiosity.  
  
WONDER  
  
Very well. Your privilege of being in the loop on my plans  
  
Is now terminated. I shall do this alone.  
  
ANYA  
  
See, now she's mad! Are we going to die?  
  
WONDER  
  
(Whirls around to face Anya.)  
  
I don't kill mortals.  
  
SPIKE  
  
Not vampires either, right?  
  
WONDER  
  
(Rolls her eyes.)  
  
I shall go to the Hellgod and do what I must.  
  
Then I will bring back your Slayer. If and when you  
  
Are ready to treat me with proper respect, I will be back to inform you.  
  
If you are not, you will not see me again.  
  
Wonder turns her back on them all and whisks out of the magic shop, leaving the gang standing there fearful and dumbfounded. Giles turns on Spike angrily.  
  
GILES  
  
Thank you Spike, for bringing us one more problem to deal with!  
  
SPIKE  
  
Did you not hear the lady? She said she's bringing Buffy back!  
  
You should be bowing to me!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GILES  
  
(Yelling.)  
  
She shouldn't be coming back. Buffy gave up her life out of Love!  
  
Respect! Out of heroism! You claim to love her, you soulless beast!  
  
You cannot love anything! You're not capable of love, and what  
  
You've done now proves it. You're not worthy of anything!  
  
In a rage Giles rushes behind the counter and reaches underneath it, pulling out a stake and rushing full force at Spike. Spike's eyes bulge in instant fear.  
  
EXT. Wonder is walking away from the magic shop with her trademark smooth glide, and suddenly she stops. The corners of her mouth twitch in suspicion, and she quickly and suddenly leaps forward and drags a scabby minion out from behind a bush. He looks terrified.  
  
MINION #1  
  
Please! Don't kill me!  
  
WONDER  
  
(Shakes her head.)  
  
I'm not going to kill you, Lowly Spy.  
  
(Pauses.) Take me to Glory.  
  
The minion nods furiously and starts walking down the street, Wonder following.  
  
INT. Glory's flat. Glory is still laying with her eyes closed as minion scurry about cleaning up her apartment and trying to fix the damage Ben had caused in his rage. The door opens again and Minion #1 walks in with Wonder behind him. Wonder's face is expressionless as she eyes the scene in front of her, and Minion #1 immediately rushes over to Glory.  
  
MINION #1  
  
Oh Great One, I have brought you a gift!  
  
Glory sighs and sits up, forcing her eyes open. She looks around in disgust for a brief moment and then turns to rest her curious gaze on Wonder.  
  
MINION #1  
  
I have brought you the archangel who will heal you!  
  
GLORY  
  
(Face lights up.)  
  
Oh wow, the scabs finally did something right!  
  
(Looks over at Wonder.)  
  
So what do I have to do? This won't take long, will it?  
  
WONDER  
  
(Tilts her head.)  
  
It is not that simple, Glorificus.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Narrows her eyes.)  
  
Simple. Like what, it takes a few days or something?  
  
WONDER  
  
No. But we must discuss things first.  
  
(Pauses.) May I sit?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Frowns.) If you can find a decent spot!  
  
Wonder makes her way over to the couch, and the minions split like the Red Sea. She sits down and crosses her legs, making herself comfortable. She eyes the minions.  
  
WONDER  
  
Leave.  
  
The minions look over at Glory, needing her permission before they do anything. She nods, and they all scatter out of the room.  
  
WONDER  
  
Now then, we can get down to the logistics of this issue.  
  
From what I understand of the situation, not you nor the Slayer  
  
Had voluntarily asked to be put in the positions you were both in.  
  
Your key was taken away from you, and given to the Slayer  
  
Without her consent. She is now dead. I will bring her back.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Rolls her eyes.)  
  
So you're bringing back Mousy. Now get to the part about me!  
  
WONDER  
  
Yes, you. (Shifts her weight.)  
  
There are many stipulations about what I will do for you and Ben.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
(Narrows her eyes.)  
  
Ben doesn't have anything to do with this.  
  
  
  
WONDER  
  
Yes he does. He was given a human life for you, and he has lived up  
  
to that responsibility. Firstly, I will separate the two of you.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Eyes light up.)  
  
Fun fun fun! I knew this was a good idea!  
  
WONDER  
  
(Ignores her.) And I will give you some of your powers back.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Exited look fades.)  
  
What do you mean, some?  
  
WONDER  
  
You will be given back your strength and speed.  
  
But you will not have the burden of needing to feed off of the human  
  
Brain. But Glorificus, understand me when I say that you will  
  
Truly be put to the test. What I am granting you, are your Godly strengths,  
  
minus the need to ever kill another human being as long as you exist here on earth.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Narrows her eyes suspiciously.)  
  
Good deal. Now, about my key and me getting home-  
  
WONDER  
  
(Holds up her hand.)  
  
Not so fast. (Pauses.) Both you and the Slayer will in a way  
  
Be granted a second chance at life. But Glorificus, if you cause harm  
  
To another human being as long as you live here on earth, I will terminate  
  
Not only this chance, but your existence.  
  
INT. The magic shop, back where we left off with Giles rushing at Spike with a stake pointed towards his heart. Spike lurches back but Giles is too quick for him, pinning him up against the wall with the stake ready to plunge. Everyone else watches in fear, things happening too fast for them to react. Suddenly, the door opens and Dawn walks in with her schoolbags. When she sees Giles about to impale Spike with a stake, her eyes bulge and she drops her bag and rushes forward.  
  
DAWN  
  
NO! Giles don't do it!  
  
A millisecond before the stake would meet with Spike's heart, Giles pauses hearing Dawn's voice. Dawn rushes forward and grasps the stake, forcing it away from Spike's chest. Sighing, Giles relents and loosens his hold. Spike breathes in a sigh of relief. He looks over at Dawn.  
  
  
  
SPIKE  
  
Thanks, Niblet.  
  
Dawn looks up at Giles in shock, and his eyes lower in shame. Dawn whirls back around to Spike.  
  
DAWN  
  
Are you okay?  
  
SPIKE  
  
(Sighs, frowning.) Yeah.  
  
Disgusted Giles turns away and Dawn steps back, observing everyone with anger and frustration.  
  
DAWN  
  
What's going on?  
  
Everyone looks at each other, unsure of what they should tell Dawn. No one knows that she took part in helping Spike to summon the archangel and bring Buffy back.  
  
DAWN  
  
TELL ME!  
  
Giles sighs and looks up, a small tear glistening in the corner of his eye.  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn, Spike took it upon himself to summon an archangel.  
  
Dawn glances at Spike with what appears to be surprise, but really it was a secret 'thanks' to him for keeping her out of trouble with Giles.  
  
GILES  
  
(Softly.)  
  
There's a possibility, that the archangel will resurrect your sister.  
  
Dawn gulps, trying desperately to contain her cries of happiness and relief.  
  
DAWN  
  
Really? She's really going to do it? Bring her back?  
  
Giles eyes Dawn suspiciously, and she looks away.  
  
GILES  
  
Dawn this is not a game. This is very dangerous. And Buffy,  
  
(Pauses.) Buffy deserves better than this.  
  
INT. Back in Glory's apartment where we left off with Glory and Wonder talking. Glory simply stares at Wonder with disbelieving eyes.  
  
GLORY  
  
You've gotta be kidding! Mortals? I can't ever hurt a mortal?  
  
WONDER  
  
That is correct. And in turn, part of the Slayer's stipulation  
  
is that if she causes any harm to you, her new life will as well be terminated.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Clenches her fists, trying to regain her composure.)  
  
What about me getting home?  
  
WONDER  
  
You do not need to use the key to return home. There is another way.  
  
GLORY  
  
This mortal thing is only while I'm stuck here, RIGHT?  
  
WONDER  
  
Once you are home, what you do is no longer my concern.  
  
GLORY  
  
So what's this other way? Sooner the better!  
  
WONDER  
  
That is something you must figure out yourself.  
  
I am not even privy to that information myself.  
  
I was only provided with the information I would need  
  
to do my job.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Fuming.)  
  
I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!  
  
WONDER  
  
(Sighs impatiently.) Do you understand everything I have just told you?  
  
I have other work to do, you know.  
  
Glory glares at Wonder for a few seconds, but then raises a brow slightly in thought, as if weighing the good and the bad, and unhappily aware that she was in a position where she had to take what she could get.  
  
  
  
GLORY  
  
(Takes a deep breath.)  
  
Fine. But Mousy had better stay away from me until  
  
I go home.  
  
WONDER  
  
She will. Or she will be punished.  
  
Wonder leans forward and presses her fingers lightly to Glory's forehead. For a second or two nothing happens, then a light appears where Wonder is touching Glory and she begins to violently shake. Things around the room begin to shake, and then a sudden outburst of light streaks out, and a millisecond later, Ben and Glory are standing side by side slightly glistened with sweat and breathing hard. Wonder doesn't even blink.  
  
WONDER  
  
Remember what I told you. I will be watching you.  
  
Without another word, Wonder turns around and walks out the door leaving an exasperated Glory and Ben behind her.  
  
INT. Back at the magic shop, everyone is sitting in exasperated silence. Willow looks up at Giles.  
  
WILLOW  
  
Giles, is it safe for us to be here? I mean,  
  
If the archangel went to Glory, she could be on her way now.  
  
GILES  
  
She can't open the gate, she missed her chance. She has no  
  
use for Dawn now.  
  
XANDER  
  
(Softly.)  
  
Except for revenge.  
  
Everyone looks around uneasily, especially Dawn. Giles sighs, rubbing his temples.  
  
GILES  
  
I'm not sure.  
  
WILLOW  
  
And me too, because of Tara.  
  
(Narrows eyes.) She shouldn't get a chance. We should take care of her  
  
now. Before it's too late.  
  
  
  
TARA  
  
But she's human now.  
  
WILLOW  
  
I don't care what kind of body she's in! She's a Hellgod.  
  
She's evil, and killing evil things is kind of in our job description!  
  
Giles looks down guiltily, already having the weight of human death on his heart once. The rest merely look at each other with fearful apprehension.  
  
TARA  
  
Do you think this angel is really going to do it?  
  
ANYA  
  
(Looks at Xander.)  
  
She could. I've seen this before.  
  
Everyone turns to Anya, slightly surprised but only to a degree. They sometimes forget how much she has seen due to her being a thousand-year-old ex-demon and all.  
  
XANDER  
  
What happened, An?  
  
ANYA  
  
Well a woman came to me once because her husband had  
  
been cheating on her, so I made his penis shrink down to half  
  
a centimeter. I didn't realize then that he had no physical way  
  
to pee, so his bladder exploded and he ended up dying.  
  
Well this dumb woman got all mad because she didn't actually  
  
want him dead, so she called an archangel to ask her to bring  
  
him back because his death was wrongful.  
  
XANDER  
  
So, they can bring people back.  
  
  
  
ANYA  
  
(Looks down.) Yes, they can.  
  
TARA  
  
Was he, the same? I mean..(Looks at Willow.)  
  
ANYA  
  
Yeah. Unlike normal resurrection spells, when an  
  
Archangel does it it's usually pretty accurate.  
  
  
  
WILLOW  
  
So, that's at least good news..(Trails off.)  
  
DAWN  
  
(Looks up with hope in her eyes.)  
  
She's really going to do it? Bring Buffy back?  
  
No one can answer Dawn's question sufficiently, and they all just sit there with worry on their faces.  
  
INT. Glory and Ben's apartment, where we left off with the two simply standing there trying to regain their composure. Finally, Ben turns to Glory.  
  
BEN  
  
You. (Shakes his head.) God you look even more  
  
skanky in person.  
  
GLORY  
  
(Smiles sarcastically.) Guess what, I got my strength back!  
  
Glory raises her arm back about to deliver Ben a brutal punch, but something wonder had said echoes in her mind.  
  
WONDER O.C.  
  
If you cause harm  
  
To another human being as long as you live here on earth, I will terminate  
  
Not only this chance, but your existence.  
  
The corners of Glory's mouth twitch and she pauses, letting her arm fall down again. Ben narrows his eyes.  
  
  
  
BEN  
  
What, you're not going to hit me? (Pauses.)  
  
And how did this happen?  
  
GLORY  
  
Long story. But you don't need to hear it.  
  
Get lost.  
  
BEN  
  
(Sneers.)  
  
I'm human again?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Beams.) You bet. And guess what?  
  
I don't need you anymore. Go.  
  
Ben looks at her sadly for a moment, then retreats into his small room with his back turned to her.  
  
BEN  
  
I'm out of here, Glory. And I'm never coming back.  
  
Glory sits down on her couch, and the minions slowly creep out from wherever they had disappeared to. Her favorite minion slowly approaches her.  
  
MINION #1  
  
Might I say, you look fantastic O' Soft one!  
  
May I get you anything?  
  
GLORY  
  
(Tilts her head, regarding him.)  
  
A mumosa.  
  
The minion scurries off and Glory smiles, but something is missing from her attempted satisfied smile. She was still stuck in the same place she was before, despite what the archangel had done. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same.  
  
INT. Wonder is inside the now empty Summers house, standing in the middle of Buffy's bedroom. She holds out an outstretched palm that holds some sort of powder in it and blows it outwards.  
  
WONDER  
  
I call upon the soul of the Slayer.  
  
As simple as that, Buffy suddenly manifests in front of Wonder with a totally exasperated look on her face. Her eyes bolt wide open in shock and confusion, and Wonder stares at her with an even expression.  
  
  
  
WONDER  
  
Welcome back, Slayer.  
  
END OF BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER 


End file.
